


Show Me A Hero (And I'll Write You A Tragedy)

by Skiewrites



Series: Haise and Ken [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character narrates, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Schizophrenia, Tags Are Hard, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Show me quite hero, and I'll tell you a tragedyShow me how the good boy came to defeat the villain, to overcome the 'bad guy', how he was right, and they were wrong, and I'll tell you how the bad guy was good, the villain was right and the monster wasbadbadbaDBADBAD!!!He was bad and they were good.But was he.... wrong? Were they.... right?NONONONO!!!Shut up.I'm telling the story.So what I say is right, and what you say is wrongYou're wrongwrongwrONGWRONGWRONG!!!In which Ken tells the story this time, and Haise isn't sure if he can act the main part.





	Show Me A Hero (And I'll Write You A Tragedy)

Show me a hero, and I'll tell you a tragedy.

Show me how a normal boy became enhanced after an accident, after a single bad event in his life, and I'll tell you every bad event, all the 'accidents' he had to live through, survive through, to get to that point.

Show me how the reborn boy saved his friend from a monster, and I'll tell you that he too is a monster, a monster who almost killed, almost ate his friend that day.

Show me how this boy grew in the black and white world, and I'll tell you how much of that black and white was neither white nor black but shades of _greygreygREYGREY_...

Show me how the good boy came to defeat the villain, to overcome the 'bad guy', how he was right, and they were wrong, and I'll tell you how the bad guy was good, the villain was right and the monster was _badbadbaDBADBAD_!!!

He was bad and they were good.

_~~But was he.... wrong? Were they.... right?~~ _

**_NONONONO!!!_ **

~~_Maybe?_ ~~

**_Shut up._ **

**_I'm telling the story._ **

**_I'm telling the story here._ **

**_So what I say is right, and what you say is wrong_ **

**_You're wrongwrongwrONGWRONGWRONG!!!_ **

Show me how our hero was kidnapped, was taken, was tortured, was moulded into a brand new person, and I'll tell you that the person he became, was the person he had always been, because people don't change. Not really.

Show me how he was damaged, and I'll tell you about his fingers and toes and the murder and the **_CenTiPiEd_** and the _ **1000 - 7? WHAT'S ONE THOUSAND MINUS SEVEN?!**_

_**993...** _

_**986...** _

_**979...** _

_~~Ken?~~ _

**_I said shut up, I'm telling the story. I'M TELLING THE STORY!!!_ **

Show me all the people he helped, he saved, and I'll tell you about the people he ate, he killed, just to achieve his goals; I'll tell about all the people he hurt, he made cry, because he didn't care.

_~~Do you care, Ken?~~ _

**_SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!_ **

**_It's my story, Haise. It's mine, so shut the fuck up!_ **

~~_I don't like this story Ken._ ~~

**_I. Don't. Care._ **

Show me how the boy was willing to give up his future, his possessions ,his life, to give everything up to just to save his friends, to make sure they lived, and I'll tell that he didn't care about his friends, his family, for he wanted to die. He killed and ate his best friend so he would die, for that's all he ever wanted: to die with style.

You can try to tell me that the hero wanted to live, but I can show you that he had always wanted to die.

He was stabbed in the eye, and the world that wasn't neither white nor black but shades of _greygreygREYGREY_ , faded into darkness-

~~_But he woke up?_ ~~

**_That's the most tragic part of it._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Haise.** _

 

 

 

 

_**Haise, where are you?** _

 

 

 

 

_**Please. Please don't go, please don't die.** _

 

 

 

 

_**Please...** _

 

 

 

 

_**I don't want to be lonely anymore.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So here I was thinking that I wouldn't give you guys another story until after my exams were over, but here we are. Now I've got to revise Romeo and Juliet and A Christmas Carol for my exam tomorrow....
> 
> If you guys have any ideas/requests, then just drop a comment below, cause at this point in time, I'm all ears!


End file.
